


岁晚归阡陌（一个车需要什么标题）

by wzyhhh



Category: orignal work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 魏晚尧×唐陌名字和题目都是瞎起的大家不要在意一个炮友变真爱的老套故事我只是单纯地想开车而已，剧情依旧无脑开车使人快乐！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例，满18上车  
Lofter的id:住在江边的老司机  
微博暂时不用

魏晚尧第一次看到唐陌是在酒吧里。  


他很容易就注意到了唐陌，因为这孩子实在是与周围的环境太格格不入了。唐陌当天穿了一件白色卫衣，坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，两条包在黑色牛仔裤里的细腿晃来晃去。他的面容清秀俊朗，看上去干净纯澈，像是个偷偷逃掉晚自习从学校溜出来的高中生一样，而不是来gay吧找乐子的成年人。 

魏晚尧来找他搭讪的时候，唐陌已经拒绝了今天晚上第三个试图找他约炮的的男人了。唐陌并不是一个人来的，带他来这儿的人叫安潇，就坐在唐陌旁边，也是魏晚尧的圈内好友之一。一看到魏晚尧，安潇就拼命向他挥手，让他过来。 

魏晚尧拿了一杯酒，先去和安潇碰了个杯，然后再转向唐陌，举起酒杯对他笑笑介绍自己：“魏晚尧。新人？” 

唐陌看上去有点慌张，也举起酒杯轻轻碰了下，“我是唐陌，今天第一次来。” 

安潇笑眯眯地说：“他昨天刚成年，想来酒吧看看，我带他跟圈子里的人认识一下。” 

安潇和唐陌算是老熟人了，两人在高中就认识，不过安潇比唐陌大两届，现在两人又考到了一个城市的大学。而魏晚尧要比他们都大一点，他已经25岁了，研究生毕业以后就在当地找了工作。在魏晚尧和安潇说话的时候，唐陌偷偷地打量着他。魏晚尧是圈子里有名的1，长相出众不说，还是出了名的器大活好，是个理想的炮友，不少0都想和他上床。他出现在酒吧不到半个小时，就有一堆人过来明示暗示地找他约炮了。 

安潇俯到魏晚尧耳边笑眯眯地说：“这孩子今天来这里本来就是想找人出来约的。他口味还挺挑的，之前都拒绝过三个人了，看你行不行。加油。”说完他高兴地拍拍唐陌的肩膀，“我去和其他朋友打个招呼，你和你魏哥好好聊聊。” 

剩下魏晚尧和唐陌两个人有一搭没一搭地闲聊。魏晚尧表示自己十分怀疑唐陌成年没有，气得唐陌直接拿出了自己的身份证和校园卡，“看到没！我成年了的！” 

魏晚尧倒是有点惊讶，因为校园卡上的信息表明这孩子在A大读书，这是当地最有名的大学，在全国也能排进前五，魏晚尧研究生也是读的这个学校。 

真是太有意思了，刚刚成年的名牌大学的乖乖小朋友居然来gay吧约炮，魏晚尧来了兴致。他其实是对这种小处男没有太大兴趣的，不过现在他改了主意。 

他慢慢靠近了唐陌，盯着他的眼睛，“那么，小朋友想做一些成年人的事情吗？” 

唐陌满脸通红，他根本不懂得怎么调情，他和魏晚尧面对面地坐着，偏偏魏晚尧还伸过一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀，一只手捏了捏他的耳垂，突然很快地偏过头吻了下他的耳侧，“乖学生，嗯？” 

唐陌本来就紧张，这时更是不知道说什么。他鼓起勇气，与魏晚尧对视了一眼，飞快地从口袋里拿了个东西塞到他手里。 

是一个避孕套。魏晚尧笑了，“不错，小朋友有安全性行为的意识。现在走吗？” 

唐陌迟疑了一下，最后点了点头，“走吧。我去和安潇哥哥打个招呼。” 

安潇低声嘱咐了唐陌几句，又笑着对魏晚尧比了个大拇指，“不愧是魏哥，效率真高。对人家小处男温柔点。”

两人直接来了家最近的酒店开了间房。唐陌站在床边，紧张得手足无措，茫然地看着魏晚尧。

魏晚尧觉得好笑，但还是温柔地说：“你先坐下。知道怎么做吗？” 

"知道。GV还是看过一点的。”说着他像下定决心一样要献祭似的，迅速脱光了自己所有的衣服，大片白皙的皮肤和瘦削的身材暴露在魏晚尧面前，腿间的性器一晃一晃的，透露出情欲的味道。

“你喜欢什么姿势?”魏晚尧站到他面前，用牙齿撕开避孕套。唐陌顺从地为他解开皮带扣子，拉下他的内裤，已经有些硬的硕大紫红色阴茎迅速弹出。 

这么大。。。怎么会插得进去。。。帮对方套上避孕套时，唐陌的手都是抖的。“先用后入的吧。。。据说没有那么痛。。。” 魏晚尧怕他第一次不适应，做好了漫长前戏的准备。他让唐陌背对着他坐到他怀里，细细地亲吻着他的耳后颈侧等敏感位置。很快他就发现这孩子是个极品，因为他浑身上下都敏感得要命，轻轻的触碰就能爽得浑身颤栗。 唐陌之前也不知道自己身体居然有那么敏感，他在魏晚尧的亲吻与抚摸下早就软成了一滩水，脑子里只剩下酥麻的快感。突然，他感觉后穴有冰冰凉凉的触感——是润滑剂，扩张开始了。 魏晚尧倒了不少润滑剂在手上。他先试图伸进去一根手指，却是意外地干净松软，没有想象中的难进入。 

唐陌的脸上泛起潮红，腰不由自主地扭动着，像是想要吞吃更多，“你。。你快一点。。。我来之前灌过肠了。。应该没有那么难扩张。。。”

魏晚尧也没了那么多顾忌，很快地塞进去了第二根手指。两根手指在紧致的甬道中入侵抽插，不一会儿就找到了敏感点。手指压到前列腺时的强烈快感使唐陌不由自主地发出小声的呻吟。魏晚尧拍拍唐陌的屁股，小孩立马乖乖地跪趴到了床上，雪白的双臀高高地撅起，方便人更好地肏进来。 

眼前的场景太过于香艳，再忍下去就不是男人了。魏晚尧双手扣住唐陌的腰，缓缓地把巨大的肉刃插进对方的小穴中。唐陌把脑袋深深地埋进枕头里，这种姿势虽然羞耻，却也激发了别样的快感。虽然看不到身后的情形，但被一寸寸入侵的酸胀痛感却愈发地清晰，生理性的眼泪不受控制地淌下来。 

“很痛吗？”看到身下的人已经哭了出来，魏晚尧稍稍恢复了些理智，停下了动作。他也不是没有和处男做过，第一次的确很痛，有些人根本受不了，中途就放弃了。他安抚地吻了吻对方的脸颊:“实在不行就算了。” “不。。。不要停。。。不是特别痛。。。可以忍受。。”小孩长长的睫毛上还挂着泪水，却仍然坚持着，“你。。。你快点进来吧。。。进来完了就不痛了。。。” 

“那你忍一下，乖，”魏晚尧继续推进着自己的肉棒，“等下哥哥就把你插舒服。” < p>他一鼓作气，竟是插了大半根进去。魏晚尧也忍得很辛苦，肉棒被热情的肠道紧紧包裹着，舒服得他想要射出来了。唐陌也忍不住发出呻吟，等两人都适应之后，魏晚尧才开始缓缓地抽插起来。 

两人的身体竟然是意外地契合，像是做过很多次一样。魏晚尧感受到了巨大的愉悦，唐陌也渐渐感受到了乐趣，之前的痛感化作了舒爽，每次魏晚尧抽插时都能准确地戳到敏感点上，接连不断的快感像潮水一样淹没了他，屋子里只剩下淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，以及唐陌时高时低的浪叫。 

魏晚尧平时就喜欢在床上说骚话，这次碰到了个小处男他更是要好好调教一番，不然整个肏干的过程只听对方淫叫也挺单调的。 

他整个人都紧密地贴上了唐陌的脊背，凑到他的耳边，“宝贝，你里面好紧啊，一直在吸哥哥的大肉棒，吸得我好爽，宝贝喜欢被哥哥肏吗？” 

“喜。。。喜欢”唐陌正沉浸在情欲中，魏晚尧说什么就是什么。 

“是什么在肏你，宝贝?” 

“是。。是哥哥的大肉棒，好大。。。好粗。。肏得宝宝好爽。。”唐陌也完全抛下了羞耻心，在魏晚尧的引导下，不断说出更加淫荡的语句。 

“宝宝好乖啊，想让哥哥肏干得猛一点吗” 

“想。。。我好想。。。请哥哥快点肏我，肏得进来点。。”说着他还去摸两人结合的地方，手里沾满淫水，痴痴地舔着，“哥哥。。。哥哥再用力一点，把小陌的后面肏成哥哥的鸡巴套子。。。” 

在言语的刺激下，两人的情欲更加高涨。魏晚尧发了狠似的疯狂地肏干着，打桩机一样又快又准地干着对方的前列腺。唐陌到后来跪都跪不住了，只能靠着魏晚尧捞着他的腰，口中发出破碎的呻吟，他叫得太多，嗓子都喊哑了。在铺天盖地席卷而来的快感中，唐陌竟然直接被操得射了出来，浓稠的精液弄到了床单上。高潮引起了甬道阵阵的收缩，紧紧地绞着阴茎，魏晚尧抽插了十来下后也射在了套子里。

做完之后，两人都有些乏力。魏晚尧慢慢地退了出来，穴肉已经被操得烂红，原本雪白的臀肉因为做爱时激烈的撞击而变成红色，像熟透了的水蜜桃。魏晚尧把灌满浓精的避孕套打了个结扔进了垃圾桶，转过头来碰上唐陌含着春情的双眸。 

“就只做一次吗？”唐陌问得坦坦荡荡。魏晚尧非常喜欢这种放得开的床伴，他不是不想做，只是因为对方还是第一次，不敢做得太过，但既然对方都提要求了，他也没有拒绝的道理。 

“之前没有把你肏爽吗，”魏晚尧准备去找酒店里的避孕套了，却被唐陌一把抓住手腕，“还。。还不够，我想要多试几个姿势，哥哥可以不带套，你直接射进来都可以。” 

“不行，”魏晚尧直接开口拒绝，他出来约炮一向很有原则，那就是必须带套，毕竟内射不是个好习惯。可唐陌却直接跨坐到了他身上，轻轻地扭着腰，性器在对方的小腹上一蹭一蹭的，“哥哥，我想和你玩骑乘，射给人家好不好。” 

魏晚尧被他弄得理智尽失，这天晚上他简直是把唐陌往往死里肏，小孩也非常乖巧，什么姿势都配合着他做，和他说着淫荡不堪的话语，最后唐陌什么也射不出来了，后面灌满了他射进去的东西。抱着唐陌去清洗的时候两人差点又擦枪走火，还是唐陌用手给他打出来的。 

精疲力尽的两人最后倒在床上相拥而眠。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章走下剧情，无车~

第二天早上魏晚尧醒的很早。他看了一眼身边熟睡的人，唐陌的头发有点长了，一络一络的头发安静地贴在他的额头上。他的睫毛浓密且长，整个人显得非常乖巧。

魏晚尧有一瞬间的恍惚，一个熟悉的身影与眼前的少年重叠起来。不过也就一秒钟之后，他就清醒了，因为唐陌轻微地动了一下，幻影立刻破碎掉。  
唐陌显然没有睡醒，他看了一眼前的男人，又把眼睛闭上。这时，一只不安分的手悄悄滑进他的臀缝，手指往那昨夜被过度使用的小穴轻轻一戳——  
“啊——你干嘛啊！”唐陌瞬间困意全无，睁大眼睛瞪着魏晚尧，“你。。。你个流氓！大清早的你干嘛啊！”  
而罪魁祸首则一副理直气壮的样子，“好学生，你该起床了，今天你不上课的吗？我只是想帮你检查一下你的小菊花肿没有，你想些什么呀。。。还有，昨天晚上是谁哭着求我再肏狠一点的，今天早上就翻脸不认人了，哎，好学生就是拔屌无情，我好惨啊。。。”  
气急败坏的唐陌则翻身而起，一下子抄起枕头捂住大魔王的头，“上个屁的课！今天周末好吧！我。。。我起床气很重的！你太讨厌了！你才拔屌无情！哼！”说完又躺下，用被子把自己裹成一个球，捂得严严实实。  
哎呀，小朋友闹脾气了，还是要顺顺毛啊。小处男昨夜第一次开荤，自己就做的那么狠，魏晚尧也是怕他身体出什么问题，柔声哄道，“陌陌，我怕你后面不舒服，不处理的话很难受的，你还是让我检查一下吧。”  
“不。。。一点都不痛，真的！不用检查的！”听到唐陌惊慌失措的语气，魏晚尧就忍不住想笑。明明昨晚什么都做过了，此时却害羞得像个纯情小男生似的。虽然这孩子很对他胃口，但也只是炮友，魏晚尧也不再勉强，“那你回去还是上点药吧。”  
唐陌从被子中探出一个头，很小声地说了一句：“我可不可以加一个你的微信啊。”  
“要我联系方式？以后还找我约炮啊，”魏晚尧笑着摸摸他的脑袋。  
“怎么。。。就。。。就解决一下正常的生理需求啊，不是，不是很正常吗。。。有什么嘛。。。”唐陌的声音渐渐小了下来。

魏晚尧终于收起了嬉皮笑脸的模样，一下子变得非常严肃正经：“唐陌。。。作为过来人，我还是要告诉你，你还太年轻了，长得好看，又是名牌大学的学生，条件好，还是谈个正经的男朋友吧，现在不忙着出来找炮友，你看你太好骗了，万一你找来的炮友我是个坏人，有性病啥的，你哭都来不及。你恋爱都没谈过。。。”  
说到这里，唐陌的泪腺开关一下子被打开了一样，“呜。。。是啊，我好惨啊，我是没有谈过恋爱，我的爱情还没有开始就死了，呜呜呜。。。我有什么办法啊！谈恋爱有什么好的，还不如出来找个炮友舒服呢！”  
看到小美人哭得梨花带雨，魏晚尧有些怜悯和心疼，也隐约猜出个大概，可怜的孩子表白被拒，心碎了一地。他揽着唐陌安慰道，“好的好的，谈什么狗屁恋爱，不如找炮友呢！唉，好了好了别伤心了，哥哥把微信给你，以后你想约就约。。。。”说着就拿起唐陌的电话，递给了他。  
唐陌窝在魏晚尧的怀里又啜泣了一会儿，觉得也有点不好意思，慢慢止住了哭泣。他打开了手机，顿时屏住呼吸，彻底愣住了。魏晚尧凑过去看了一眼，也有点惊讶，“怎么有38个未接来电啊？是你们同学辅导员发现你失踪了还是。。。”  
唐陌立刻离开了魏晚尧的怀抱，几下就穿好了衣服，“是我的一个朋友。。。我还是要去处理一下自己的事情，今天很感谢你，我先走了。”说着就很快离开了房间。  
魏晚尧叹了一口气，原来这也是一个伤心人啊。正感叹着，却发现自己没有加上小美人的微信，心中也很遗憾，不过想想经过他的劝解，小朋友应该也不会再出来约了吧。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竹马出没，嘿嘿  
这一章是剧情

唐陌紧紧攥着手机，看着那38个未接来电，脑子越来越混乱。他一会儿想放声大笑：看吧，他还是在乎我的；一会儿又想哭：算了吧，你还在幻想什么呀，醒醒吧。  
他觉得心绞得越来越痛。  
泪水止不住地往下掉，一颗一颗，无声地。他前十八年的人生都是规规矩矩，十分顺利：从小成绩优异，老师们都很喜欢他，长相还不错，性格也开朗活泼，与同学们关系也很好。他乖巧懂事，也不怎么让家长操心，邻居长辈都夸他优秀，是个典型的别人家的孩子。高考更是不负众望，考入了全国知名的学府。  
只有他自己才知道，这些都是表面现象。好学生唐陌有一个秘密——他其实喜欢男人，还是陪自己长大的好朋友乔荔。乔荔从小就非常照顾他，两人像亲兄弟一样，可唐陌对他的感情早就超越了朋友的范围。他还记得第一次做春梦的时候，对象就是乔荔，他被压在下面放肆地呻吟。醒来时他觉得羞耻，又觉得兴奋。他开始看一些GV，边看边幻想着是乔荔在肏他，他兴奋地射得满手都是。他也悄悄买过润滑液，涂在穴口后自己扩张，用手指把自己送上高潮。做这些时他只想着乔荔，他感受到了满足，又为自己的疯狂欲望感到恐惧。  
他努力学习，如愿以偿地和乔荔考上了同一所大学。他还记得和乔荔一起去拿通知书的那一天，两人是有多么地高兴，乔荔摸着他的头，很温柔地对他笑，“陌陌，我们以后又可以在一起读书了。”他在心里默默说道：我们以后一直会在一起的。  
可在他十八岁生日这天，所有幻想都破灭了。他鼓起勇气，面对着蛋糕上的蜡烛，许下了自己最大的愿望。可看到乔荔脸上的神情，他就知道完了。  
“陌陌，对不起，我。。。”唐陌只觉得很平静，他的心已经死了，“不用说了，我。。。我知道你的意思了，对不起，你就当我什么也没有讲过。”他站起来，近乎落荒而逃，心被一片片地撕开，真疼啊。  
于是第二天晚上，唐陌作了人生中最出格的一个决定。他来到酒吧，找了个陌生男人上床。炮友的技术不错，颜值也够看，做爱时他尽情地放纵自己，性爱的愉悦让他暂时忘记了表白失败的痛苦。可当早上看到那38个未接来电的时候，他也明白无法逃避了。  
乔荔的处境也好不到哪里去，他为了找唐陌已经一晚上没有睡了。其实很早之前他就感觉到，唐陌对他的感情不一般，可他一直装傻逼，还是对他像弟弟一般疼爱。当唐陌对他表白时，他觉得既惊慌又愧疚。他内心里还是不能接受和唐陌发展成恋人关系，也无法回应这份炽热的感情。看到唐陌落寞离去的背影，他硬生生地克制住自己想要上前一把抱住他的行为，因为他知道长痛不如短痛，及时停止才是最好的选择。

接下来的时间他都心神不宁，课也没有怎么听，一直在想他和唐陌的关系应该怎么处理。到了晚上他终于坐不住了，发消息让唐陌和他一起出来吃饭，结果对方一直没有回消息。乔荔有些慌了，以往唐陌都会很快回消息给他的。打了电话，对方也不接。他直接去唐陌的寝室去找他，可室友们都说唐陌去亲戚家住了，晚上不会回来了。  
乔荔越来越慌，他们一起长大，彼此知根知底，唐陌在这个城市哪有什么亲戚。他心中浮现出一丝不好的预感，大晚上的这人去哪里？酒吧，网吧？唐陌他最清楚不过，从小到大都中规中矩，不沾烟酒，游戏也不打，连网吧都没有去过。。。等下，这人昨天成年了，终于可以正大光明地去网吧了，该不是去网吧通宵了吧！乔荔冷静下来，打开地图搜索最近的网吧，一间一间地开始找人。  
当乔荔搜完第五个网吧的时候，唐陌都已经开始和魏晚尧滚床单了。他一边找人一边给唐陌打电话，一直没人接。眼看寝室快关门了，他终于放弃，打算第二天再继续——明天找到人之后，一定把这兔崽子吊起来打！  
当第二天早上唐陌如行尸走肉一般飘回学校时，老远就看到了满脸杀气的乔荔守在校门口。乔荔也看到他了，直接朝他大步走来。没法避开了，唐陌叹了口气，小步小步地慢慢挪过去。  
“你TM昨天晚上去哪儿了？老子找了五个网吧，打了三十多个电话，差点以为你被拐卖了！”唐陌看着乔荔担心的面容，心里也是五味杂陈，刚刚哭过，眼泪又啪叽啪叽地砸下来了。乔荔对他的眼泪毫无抵抗力，只能紧紧抱着他，轻轻拍着他的肩膀，“好啦，陌陌不哭了，是我不好，以后去哪里要说一下，我都要急死了。”  
“对。。。对不起，我。。。我昨天就是去网吧打了一晚上游戏，我没事的。。。”唐陌还在啜泣，心虚地撒了个谎。乔荔也不再追究，“好啦，回来就好，还没吃早饭吧，你不是爱吃学校门口那家的牛肉面吗，走吧。”  
唐陌乖巧地点点头，两人并肩走在清晨的街道上。深秋的风有些冷，唐陌胡乱擦擦脸上的泪水，乔荔给了他张纸，唐陌看了他一会儿，小声地说了句谢谢。  
乔荔停下脚步，温和地揉了揉他的脑袋，“唐陌，对不起，我无法给你想要的感情，但我永远是你的哥哥，朋友，我希望我们就保持着这种关系。我永远爱你，也希望你能找到对的人。”  
眼泪又要决堤了，“谢谢你，哥哥，你永远是我最好的朋友。。。我不想失去你。”  
“怎么又要哭了？我身上可没有纸了。”唐陌像小时候一样，拽着他的袖子往前走，“好了，走了，我好饿啊！”  
说开了之后，两人都感到释然。但唐陌有一丝迷茫，未来，他真的会找到比乔荔更好的人吗？他不知道。  
但他知道，年少的夏天已经结束了。


	4. Chapter 4

日子过得很快，转眼就到了12月底了。新的一年就要开始了。  
如魏晚尧所预料到的那样，从那天之后唐陌就再也没有来过酒吧，他也再也没有见过他。慢慢他也淡忘了这件事，就好像只是做了一个虚无的春梦。  
一天他和妈妈打电话，得知了他小姨终于准备在春节前夕结婚的喜讯，据说男方叫唐永，和小姨年龄差不多，是个老实本分的人，双方都很满意。他小姨叶丹在年轻的时候遇人不淑，结果年过四十都没有结婚，家人亲戚也是非常操心。他小姨一直比较抗拒相亲，连她的亲姐姐——也就是魏晚尧的妈妈，在这个妹妹面前也不太敢提这件事情。  
但不知道是不是年纪渐长，叶丹的心渐渐松动，也想开了些，今年居然也开始去会会那些别人介绍的相亲对象，不再那么排斥，现在对象和婚期也订好了，魏晚尧发自内心地为小姨高兴。他小姨因为没有孩子，非常喜欢他这个外甥，有意地把爱多给他一点。小时候每次去小姨家，他都会收获好多好吃的和小姨悄悄塞给他的零用钱，逢年过节也会收到厚厚的红包。长大后他离开家乡读大学，工作，每次过年的时候他都会给小姨带点东西回去，陪她说说话。  
刚刚挂完母亲的电话，小姨又打过来了，让他今年春节早点回去参加她的婚礼，魏晚尧连忙答应，幸福的气息远隔千里都能感受得到。  
春节在一月中旬左右。在一月初，大大小小的期末考试纷至沓来，把学生们弄得晕头转向。唐陌也不例外，他刚上大一，第一学期很快就过去了。他觉得这些乱七八糟的考试整得比高中都还要麻烦复杂，整个人都乱糟糟的，成天抱着一堆书埋头复习。好在以他的智商，对付这些考试绰绰有余。当天下午考完最后一科，他就急匆匆地拉着行李箱赶回家乡，他赶着去参加他爸爸的婚礼。  
在唐陌很小的时候，他父母就离了婚，之后他妈就出国了，再也没有看过他。他从小就是被爸爸拉扯大的，他父亲怕后面找的女人对儿子不好，就一直没有再婚。直到唐陌上了大学，他才萌发了二婚的想法。唐陌想着自己去上大学了，父亲也老了，也应该找个人陪伴他，还挺支持他爹的。年末的时候，父亲告诉他他重新找了个阿姨准备结婚了，唐陌也没有想太多，还觉得挺高兴的。

这天叶丹让姐姐一家来和唐家一起吃个饭，她读大学的继子和在外地工作的外甥都回来了，人也聚齐了，就当提前过年了。  
一进门，魏晚尧就迎来了小姨容光焕发的笑颜，“可算来了！快进来吧！”他将一个包装精美的礼品盒递给小姨，“小姨，给你的新婚贺礼！希望你喜欢！”  
“谢谢！还是我外甥考虑周到！你姨夫和你弟弟都在里面！来来来，小陌，你哥哥一家来了！”  
听到这个称呼，魏晚尧有种不好的预感。本在低头换鞋的他下意识地抬头，正好撞上唐陌惊慌的眼。  
唐陌正忙着摆碗筷，为接下来的晚餐做准备，听到外面的声响，知道是他继母的亲戚一家来了，想去礼貌性地打个招呼，结果一抬头就看到了魏晚尧，吓得他手中的碗都差点摔下来。  
两人的眼光交汇了之后，又很快心虚地分开。唐陌勉强挤出笑容，什么阿姨叔叔哥哥好之类地乱喊一通之后，又迅速地溜到餐桌前，装作自己很忙的样子继续摆盘子。叶丹和姐姐一家到沙发上坐下聊天，在厨房里忙活的唐爸爸出来打了个招呼之后又继续进去忙了，摆完盘子无事可做唐陌跟着他爹进了厨房，装作想要帮忙的样子，被他爹嫌弃碍手碍脚，赶他去客厅陪叶丹，唐陌则坚持阵地，非常专心地观摩他爹做饭的全过程，唐永也只当儿子怕生，也不再勉强他。  
在客厅的魏晚尧，内心也十分复杂——妈的，怎么那么巧，他居然把他名义上的表弟给睡了，这可真是。。。太好了！上次没有要到小美人的联系方式，这次可真是天助我也！不不不，这是不对的，他怎么能把自己的表弟当炮友玩儿呢，人家还那么小，感情还受过伤害。。。但是！这种小朋友真的很对他胃口！长得好看！叫得也很好听！想日！  
内心正在天人交战的魏晚尧不知道，唐陌的内心也很煎熬。自从那一夜后，他再也没有找过其他人，而年轻的肉体食髓知味，原本欲望强盛的他备受情欲的煎熬，住在寝室里他也不敢搞得太过，只敢买点润滑液，夜里悄悄用手指插入到后面，让前面释放出来。他的性幻想对象也从乔荔变成了他那个一夜情的对象，而对方现在就坐在他家的客厅里。  
餐桌上，大人们热切地讨论着婚宴的事情，而唐陌和魏晚尧则是非常有默契地心不在焉，两人都盯着自己的碗，好像饭太好吃而无暇顾及其他一样。得知两人现在在同一个城市读书工作，还算是校友，叶丹还很郑重地对魏晚尧说：“你弟弟和你在一个城市，你要多多关照他。”又对着唐陌说：“你和你哥哥交换一下联系方式吧，你有什么事情就找你哥哥，出门在外也好有个照应。”  
两人慢吞吞地拿出手机，交换了微信。吃完饭，大人们还要讲一会儿话。唐陌借口想要问哥哥考研的经验，把魏晚尧单独拉进了自己的房间。  
进了房间，两个人都不知道要说什么，唐陌思考了好半天，才很小声地说了一句，“你。。。你不要告诉我爸爸他们。”  
魏晚尧还以为小美人会说啥，结果是这个。告诉个毛线，他又和没有跟家里出柜，更不会蠢到对他姨夫讲你儿子喜欢男的这种话。“说个屁。你自己的感情问题解决没有？”  
提到他和乔荔之间的事情，唐陌的心情也没有之前那么难过了。他平静地嗯了一声：“没有问题了。”  
魏晚尧大概是觉得自己精虫上脑了，他拉着唐陌的手，伸进自己长款羽绒服的下摆，按在隆起的裆部，“可我自己的生理问题还没有解决。我看到你就硬了。”  
手按到那鼓起来的一大坨，唐陌觉得被炽热的温度灼伤了一般，手有点发抖。他被这个表哥厚颜无耻的程度给震惊到了，居然还在家里就敢做这种事情。可他自己也硬了，顶端分泌着黏滑的液体，沾湿了一小片布料，回想着那放纵地欲仙欲死的那一晚，他后面也想被插入。他觉得自己是个变态。  
于是他放纵自己，干更变态的事情。他拉开对方裤子的拉链，隔着一层布料，很色情地揉捏抚摸着。他在自己的房间，勾引着这个他名义上的哥哥。  
两人隔着厚厚的衣服，紧紧地挨着。他感觉对方的呼吸在逐渐变重，于是用很轻的语调唤到，“哥哥。”  
目光胶着，暧昧的气息一点点扩散，“好想给你操。”手突然直接钻进内裤，肉贴肉地撸了几下，魏晚尧就射在了他手里，黏糊糊的一把。  
魏晚尧的目光逐渐变得危险，像那种锁定了猎物的势在必得的猎人一样。他把唐陌禁锢在怀里，用同样的方法给他撸了出来。射出来的时候，魏晚尧笑了，贴在他耳边低语：“真是哥哥的小骚货。好浪。”  
唐陌被折腾得没有了力气，只能倒在他怀里。他很久，确切地说是从那一晚之后，就没有经历过这样刺激的高潮了。  
收拾好残留的痕迹之后，魏晚尧一家也差不多该走了。三天之后就是唐爸爸和他小姨的婚宴，魏晚尧对唐陌笑笑说：“再过几天见。你在那边读大学，以后可以来找我玩。”  
唐陌的脸很红。他胡乱地点点头，送走了魏晚尧一家人之后，他又钻进被窝里，偷偷在后穴抹上润滑剂，用手指把自己送上了高潮。  
自己真是个变态。唐陌倒在床上，沉沉地睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车 滴滴

回去之后，魏晚尧就发消息给唐陌，提出了约炮的请求。两个人都很久没有做过了，都想解决一下生理需求。唐陌很快同意了，不过这几天两人都比较忙，没有合适的机会。

唐陌父亲和魏晚尧小姨的婚宴很快就来了。  
婚宴没有大操大办，只请了双方的亲戚和一些朋友。虽说没有请多少人，但还是在酒店包下了一层楼，摆了几十桌的宴席。新婚夫妇站在门口迎接来客们，叶丹穿了中式的红色礼服，看上去优雅又喜庆。魏晚尧真心为小姨感到高兴，向小姨祝贺之后就进了宴会厅。  
宴会还没有正式开始。唐陌比魏晚尧来得更早一些，正在被一群亲戚拉着说话。魏晚尧很快就看到了他，笑着冲他招了招手。唐陌和他对视两秒钟后，又迅速地移开了目光，脸很快地变红了。他敷衍了亲戚几句之后，很快地跑到魏晚尧的旁边，小声地说：“你来了啊。”  
魏晚尧觉得小朋友太可爱了，忍不住伸手摸摸他的头，“等会儿要不要坐我旁边？”  
“不。。。不了，我还要去招呼我爸爸那边的亲戚，我先过去了。”看着迅速跑掉的唐陌，他满脑子想的都是等下怎么把小美人吃干抹净。  
唐陌和他的亲戚坐在一桌，表面上很有礼貌地应付着客人，实际却非常心不在焉。从看到魏晚尧的那一刻起，他就硬了，现在更是忍得浑身难受。他都不敢站起来，怕被别人发现异样，只能靠桌布遮掩。他知道自己的生理需求很旺盛，可还是为自己的淫荡感到有些羞耻，明明只是睡过一次的炮友，他却非常想要，渴望对方的大鸡巴狠狠地肏进来，往小穴里面射满精液。想到这里，他几乎坐不住了，频频向魏晚尧的方向张望。  
魏晚尧当然感受到了他炽热的目光，朝他暧昧一笑。不急，才刚刚开始。  
宴会开始了，司仪和新郎新娘简短致辞之后，大家就开始吃饭喝酒。唐陌也试着喝了一点白酒，觉得非常难喝，晕乎乎地。过了一会儿，他看见魏晚尧到处去敬酒，来到他们这桌时，两人轻轻碰了下杯子，心照不宣地对视。魏晚尧回到原位，又坐了一会儿才起身离开。唐陌的目光紧紧追随着他，也立刻起身，装作是要上厕所的样子。  
两人一前一后，进了一个休息室之类的房间。魏晚尧锁上门，把唐陌压到墙上，“小朋友，一直跟着哥哥干什么呀。”  
“不是。。。不是说要做的吗。。。”唐陌把头靠在他肩膀上，装作醉醺醺的样子，用勃起的下体去蹭他的下面，“快点做，再不肏我不然宴会结束了。” 

魏晚尧将唐陌一把抱起，两人挪到了沙发上。唐陌主动地跨坐在他身上，解开两人裤子的拉链，脱下内裤，两根硬挺的欲望碰在一起。魏晚尧怕弄脏沙发，给两人都套了套子，一只手挤满了润滑液，揉了揉后穴，便伸进去一根手指扩张，“今天玩骑乘吗？这么想要？” “嗯。。。想要，我来之前把里面弄干净了，你快一点。"唐陌难耐地扭了扭腰，吻了一下魏晚尧的脸颊。 两根手指在后穴中绞了绞，发出黏腻的水声，魏晚尧很快找到了G点，不断地用手指按压着那处，唐陌眼神迷离，脸上泛着欢爱的红晕，只会发出淫荡不堪的浪叫。魏晚尧抓着唐陌丰满的臀瓣，把自己骇人的巨物一点点塞进了诱人的小穴。唐陌怕叫得太大声会引人注意，之后也只敢小声哼哼，他撑着魏晚尧的肩膀，慢慢坐下去，顶到前列腺的时候忍不住发出舒服的呻吟。

“顶。。。顶到骚点了。。。”唐陌在酒精与情欲的双重作用下，完全失去了羞耻心，不断上下摇着屁股求欢，紫红色的粗大性器在雪白的臀瓣中进进出出，发出啪啪的响声与抽插的水声，淫靡不堪。

没过多久，唐陌就射了，他也实在没力气自己动了。魏晚尧换了一个姿势，两人调转位置，他把唐陌压在身下疯狂地肏干，“被哥哥操得舒服吗。”

唐陌本来就喝了点酒，这时更是被操得神志不清，“舒。。。舒服。。哥哥你那里太大了。。。慢一点。。。啊！''

魏晚尧听了，果然慢了很多，每一下只进去三分之一不到，就往敏感点那里磨，唐陌被伺候得舒服了，又仰起头对他撒娇，“哥哥，陌陌要亲亲。”

魏晚尧的心一下子软了很多，头靠近与他交换了一个缠绵的深吻，“陌陌真乖，还想要什么。”

“想。。。想哥哥肏快一点。。。”魏晚尧也不废话，直接把他的两条腿架到肩膀上，狠狠地整根操了进去，每一次都是大开大合地干。唐陌怕等会儿他们离开的时间太长会引人怀疑，想让对方早点射出来，故意收缩小穴。魏晚尧觉得肠壁收缩着，终于射出来了。

情事过后，两人都是面色潮红。唐陌更是脑子都不怎么清楚，直到魏晚尧给他穿好了裤子，他才意识到，自己居然趁父亲婚宴的时候，和自己后妈的侄子偷偷摸摸打了一炮。。。其实两个人都知道，按照他们现在这种关系，不应该发展成炮友关系。但唐陌觉得魏晚尧技术不错，是个可靠的炮友；魏晚尧觉得唐陌肏起来很舒服，叫哥哥的时候可带劲了，要不是时间有限，他都想再来几次。

各怀心事的两人一前一后地离开了休息室，刚好婚宴也快结束了，幸好人多场面杂乱，也没人注意他俩去了哪里。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续开车 滴滴

热闹与忙乱中，美好的春节很快就过去了。苦逼社畜魏晚尧初八就要正式上班，大年初六就提前开溜，而幸福的学生党唐陌还可以玩到元宵节之后。哀叹之后，社畜还是不得不打包好行李回去工作。 春节期间，走亲戚，招待客人，准备丰盛饭菜后接下来几天都狂吃剩菜。。。大家都很忙。婚宴之后，魏晚尧和唐陌就没时间再见面了，也没怎么联系。不过魏晚尧走之前还是给唐陌发了个消息，并告诉他等开学时，可以叫他帮忙搬行李到学校宿舍去。

唐陌只当他是客气一下，开学的时候他打算坐高铁回去，速度也很快。唯一有点不方便的就是下车的高铁站离他大学有点远，他下了高铁之后还要坐一个半小时的地铁，再转一次公交车才能到学校。儿子放寒假好不容易回来一趟，要开学返校了，唐父恨不得把所有好东西都塞给儿子带上，行李箱越塞越满，完全无视儿子的哀嚎，“爹！别塞了!行李箱都要撑爆了！那么多东西我怎么拿啊！”

他的新任继母叶丹又拿了条围巾塞到行李箱，“怕什么，到时候给你哥打个电话，让他来车站接你去学校，他有车的。再多带点东西走。。。行李箱塞不下了，我再拿两个袋子给你装东西。”

唐陌的嘴角微微抽搐。算了，免费劳动力不用白不用。 于是在开学这一天，魏晚尧就在车站接到了一个快被大包小包压垮的唐陌。唐陌像看到救星一样，飞快地卸下背包行李甩给免费劳动力，“谢谢哥哥！给你笔芯！”

“你是搬家的吗？”魏晚尧一边拿了行李，一边疯狂吐槽。把行李和包包们扛到车上。魏晚尧载着唐陌去了学校，又尽职尽责地帮忙把行李扛上宿舍四楼。好不容易收拾完以后，两个人都累成狗了。

第二天是周末，两人不用上班上课。唐陌把魏晚尧带到食堂吃了午饭，两人就打算告别。唐陌随口问了句:“以后我能去你家玩吗？”  
问完之后他就有点后悔，一般人是不会把炮友带回家里的，把炮友带回家里不就还是干嘛，说的好像自己很饥渴一样。。。虽然的确是。。。  
魏晚尧心中则暗自窃喜，没想到小家伙那么主动啊，不过自己还没有把炮友带回过家里，今天就破个例好了，“可以，现在就去我家吧，离学校也挺近的。”  
唐陌小盆友就这样被魏晚尧带回了家。魏晚尧的租的房子不大，两室一厅，唐陌转了转，魏晚尧让他自己从冰箱拿吃的。气氛有些尴尬，两个人不知道该聊什么，这时魏晚尧的同事打电话，让他下午去一趟公司修改一下资料，要赶快过去。唐陌让魏晚尧先去，自己留下来睡一会儿，魏晚尧就先走了。  
唐陌长舒一口气，但也有些郁闷，心想自己来这究竟是干嘛的，炮也没打成。算了，先做下准备工作吧。他先休息了一下，之后就从自己的背包里面拿出了事先准备好的灌肠器和润滑剂去了卫生间。折腾了很久，终于弄完，他在浴缸泡了个澡，好好享受了一下。  
后穴经过冲洗与扩张，已经变得松软了许多。唐陌在浴缸里呆了一会儿，没有忍住，手指再次插入小穴，两根手指进进出出，不断肏弄着G点。可吞吃过更粗更大的鸡巴，区区手指根本无法满足欲望。这时候，外面的门锁响了，唐陌知道魏晚尧回来了，他渴望男人的大肉棒狠狠肏翻他的骚穴，手上的动作更快了，手指来回肏着穴，带着哗哗水声，故意淫叫得很大声:“嗯啊。。。不够。。。骚穴要吃哥哥的大鸡巴，想要被日到高潮射出来。。。要哥哥的大鸡巴日进骚屁眼里面。。。小骚货喜欢被哥哥肏。。。要哥哥的牛奶射进来喂饱淫穴。。。”魏晚尧听到里面的人叫得如此骚浪，简直是欲火焚身，下面很快就硬了。他推开浴室的门，只见洗漱台上放了灌肠器和润滑剂，心里明白了。唐陌坐在浴缸里，正欲求不满地指奸后穴，美人满目春情，见他回来了，软软地叫了句，“哥哥。。。”  
魏晚尧的理智被彻底烧没了，他骂道，“欠日的骚货!才几天没干你就浪成这样，今天肏死你!”  
下流的骚话使两人都兴奋不已，唐陌从浴缸里出来，跪在地上，双手撑住浴缸边缘，屁股高高翘起来，“哥哥。。。骚穴想要被哥哥肏烂。。。陌陌给哥哥肏坏好不好。。。”  
魏晚尧将白嫩的臀瓣用力向两边分开，粉嫩的菊穴收缩着，十分诱人 。他埋下头，竟是卷起舌头直直戳进了流着淫水的骚穴。

感受到又软又湿的舌头抵上穴口，唐陌更加兴奋地浪叫起来，“啊。。。舌头日进骚货的小穴里面了。。。哥哥好会舔。。。要哥哥的大舌头把小骚穴肏烂。。。好舒服。。嗯嗯。。骚屁眼要被舌头日翻了。。。”

魏晚尧在后面非常卖力，又是吸又是舔，小穴被舌头操得更加软烂了。舌头毕竟比不上男人的鸡巴，唐陌只感觉后穴越来越空虚，要更大更粗的东西来满足自己。魏晚尧觉得差不多了，也心疼小家伙一直跪在地上，一把抱起对方走向卧室。

唐陌还没有反应过来，就已经被男人扔在了床上。看见对方裤子那里鼓起来沉甸甸的一大坨，回想起那巨物给自己带欲仙欲死的体验，唐陌迫不及待地扯下了男人的皮带与裤子，紫黑色的大肉棒就弹了出来，上面布满了狰狞的青筋，翘挺饱满的龟头已经分泌出了淫液。男人的呼吸越来越粗重，再也忍不住了，一手抬起唐陌的腿弯，一手扣着他的腰，毫不留情地一插到底!

整根没入实在是太刺激，柔软的肠壁紧紧吸附着肉棒，魏晚尧差点被绞得射出来，手移到对方的臀部大力揉搓着，“妈的!骚穴就是欠干!还吸得那么紧!老子今天肏死你!肏到穴松为止!”

适应了一会儿之后，魏晚尧就按着身下的人疯狂操干着，每一下都重重地碾过敏感点，灭顶的快感冲刷着两人的大脑，唐陌只会失神地浪叫:“啊。。。哥哥的大鸡巴日进来了。。。好舒服，又干到骚心了。快一点。。要哥哥的大鸡鸡把小骚货肏射出来。。。下面的小嘴要灌满哥哥的射进去的牛奶。。。”

听到身下的小家伙不断叫哥哥，更是激发了男人的兽欲。魏晚尧加快了操干的频率，唐陌直接被肏得射了出来，精液溅在了小腹上面，大腿根轻微颤抖着，眼角留下生理性的泪水，眼睛有些红红的，一副被欺负得狠了的样子。魏晚尧仍在后穴抽插着，把小家伙射出来的东西抹到两颗可爱的乳头上，两颗小东西被玩得又红又硬，唐陌见男人玩弄着自己的乳头，轻声哼道:“哥哥。。。骚乳头好痒。。。要哥哥舔。。。”

魏晚尧如他所愿，果真俯下身子吸他的乳头，胯下则加快了速度，干了几十下之后终于射在了里面。

魏晚尧准备退出来，唐陌却一手摸向两人的结合处，手指沾了淫水，放在嘴里痴痴地舔着，“嗯。。哥哥射进来的牛奶好好吃。。。不能浪费了。。。”

魏晚尧看到他这勾人的模样，只觉得胯下又硬了，继续把人压在身下肏干。最后唐陌射了三次，浪叫连声音都发不出来了，魏晚尧才大发慈悲把人抱着去洗澡清理了。


	7. Chapter 7

前一天晚上唐陌被干得太狠，第二天早上醒来只觉得浑身的骨头像散了架似的。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，陷入一个温暖的怀抱。魏晚尧用手臂紧紧地环抱着他，唐陌整个脑袋都埋在对方脖颈间，显得非常亲昵。他的心跳得很快。  
魏晚尧比他先醒，怀里的人一睁眼他就感觉到了，唐陌长而密的睫毛扫过他的脖子，泛起一阵细小的酥麻。他从来不会带炮友回家，自从上一次的感情结束以后，他就再也没有和人一起相拥到天明这种经历了。  
而唐陌很特别，他们俩才睡了几次，魏晚尧就为他一次又一次的破例，很巧的是这人后来还跟他扯上了亲戚关系。两人的关系变得有些复杂，似乎正往另一个微妙的方向偏离，一想到这些，他就觉得头大。现在他只能走一步算一步，先维系好现在两人的关系。  
魏晚尧稍稍松了一下手臂的力道，“醒了？”  
唐陌一直被抱在怀里，他心跳加速，呼吸困难，感觉有点闷。昨天晚上他叫得太多，现在只觉得嗓子干燥得痛。他窝在魏晚尧的怀里，非常乖巧地蹭了蹭，“嗓子痛，想要喝水。”

魏晚尧见小家伙那么可爱，又乖又糯，心软得化成了一滩水。他连忙下床倒了杯水递给唐陌。唐陌喝水也很乖，小口小口地抿，让人联想到小兔子。魏晚尧的不自觉地盯着他看，唐陌也察觉到他的目光，两人的视线交错到一起，彼此都有点不好意思。唐陌脸红红的，头低下来。魏晚尧为了掩饰尴尬，只好转移话题，“早上想吃什么？”  
“想吃甜的！有汤圆吗？”听到吃的，唐陌眼睛都亮了。  
“有的。你再躺一会儿吧，汤圆煮好了我叫你起来。”作为一只社畜，魏晚尧平时也没什么时间做饭，并且懒得做饭，所以冰箱里面堆了很多速冻食品，不同口味的汤圆和饺子应有尽有，早餐就靠这个解决，其它的就靠外卖了。  
唐陌磨蹭了一会儿，还是起来了。刚下床他站都站不稳，以一种非常别扭的姿势慢慢挪到了浴室准备洗漱。一想到昨天他是怎么被魏晚尧在浴室抱着肏的，他的脸就烧起来。魏晚尧把牙膏给他挤好了，也准备了毛巾。唐陌心里喜滋滋的，小声说了句：“还算有点良心。”  
洗漱完后，汤圆也煮好了。唐陌小步挪到餐桌前，见到椅子上已经垫好了软垫，桌子上摆了两碗热气腾腾的汤圆。魏晚尧的声音从厨房传来：“汤圆加不加白糖！”  
“要！”魏晚尧拿了白糖和勺子出来，舀了两勺放进唐陌的那一份。两人坐下来一起吃早餐，气氛意外地和谐，唐陌甚至觉得像在家里一样。  
吃完饭，唐陌就坐在沙发上抱着魏晚尧的电脑打游戏。他前一天晚上被魏晚尧翻来覆去变着花样地操弄，此时都还累得很，动都懒得动一下。魏晚尧心里也清楚，拿着手机坐到沙发的另一端，两人各干各的，互不打扰，度过了一个愉快的周末上午。  
快到中午了，魏晚尧打开外卖软件，问唐陌想吃什么。唐陌倒是不挑食，他以为魏晚尧会做饭，结果审视了魏晚尧家的冰箱后，他就看透了这只社畜的本质——这货是不会做饭的。而唐陌则是一个厨房小能手，他对烹饪很有兴趣，作为一个学霸，他的天分也延伸到了这个方面，他学东西很快，高考结束后的暑假，他跟他爹学习做了不少菜式，做些简单的家常菜喂饱自己已经完全没有问题了。  
听到唐陌会做饭，魏晚尧非常惊讶，唐陌很不服气：“你不信啊！下次我要大展身手！”  
“别把我家厨房炸了就行。”魏晚尧笑笑，摸了摸他的头。  
结果第二个周的周末，唐陌又来了，手里提了一袋子菜出现在魏晚尧的家门口。饭都还没做好，魏晚尧就忍不住把唐陌的衣服扒下来，两人在厨房里就开始干。做完之后，唐陌炖的汤都冷了，魏晚尧吻着他把人抱回了卧室。  
之后每个周末唐陌都会来，两人就这样心照不宣地成为了固定炮友。后来唐陌抱怨食堂的菜难吃，寝室的床睡着不舒服，魏晚尧就直接把家里钥匙给了唐陌。唐陌来他这里来得很频繁，他让魏晚尧少点外卖，经常给他做饭，魏晚尧下班后回家经常能看到桌子上摆好的饭菜。周末两人基本上都呆在一起做爱，基本上在每个地方都做了一遍。  
两人维持着表面平静和谐的关系。平时唐陌是魏晚尧的弟弟，魏晚尧是他的哥哥，到了床上，两人就是身体最契合的炮友。  
他们都小心翼翼地保持平衡，却都阻止不了事态的发展。


	8. Chapter 8

又一个清晨，唐陌从床上醒来，魏晚尧的胳膊搭在他的肩上，还在睡梦中。两人呼吸交缠。  
两个人这种固定炮友的关系也维持两个月了。唐陌经常来他家里，两个人不是一起吃饭就是做爱，交谈也不多。唐陌觉得这样也不错，只是炮友的话比费尽心思认真去爱一个人简单多了。  
魏晚尧的睡眠很浅，唐陌动一下他就醒过来了，他把唐陌的脑袋按进怀里重重地揉了两下。唐陌的头发又黑又软，摸起来特别舒服。唐陌小声地抱怨，魏晚尧低下头亲了两口，果然安静了。“今天周末，陌陌再陪哥哥睡一会儿。”  
昨天晚上魏晚尧也是累着了，两人折腾到很晚，他帮唐陌清理完后都凌晨两点过了。唐陌却不放过他，悄悄掀开被子往下看，男人那里还是很精神，肉棒晨勃微微翘起。他手向下伸，一把抓住后轻轻揉了两下。魏晚尧抓住他的手腕，轻轻笑道：“昨天晚上三次全都射给你了，还没有喂饱你吗？”  
男孩看着他天真地笑，眼中却透露着露骨的情欲，“怎么办，早上就饿了，想喝哥哥的牛奶。”他干脆掀开了被子，双腿分开跪坐在魏晚尧上面，指尖从性感的喉结，布满吻痕的锁骨和胸膛一寸寸往下滑，再到男人晨勃的阴茎，“哥哥的鸡巴都硬了，一定可以射好多牛奶喂我。”说着他拉着男人的手，埋下了头为他口交。  
经过多次，唐陌做口交已经非常熟练。先是用舌头从阴囊舔到马眼，来回几遍，把整个柱身舔得湿漉漉的，再含进去一部分，剩下的用手上下撸动，揉捏阴囊。不时再用舌尖绕着顶部打圈，猛吸一下马眼，来一个深喉。没几分钟，魏晚尧就被搞得欲仙欲死，鸡巴又涨大了几分，唐陌都感觉得到肉棒上面青茎的凸起与跳动。他忍不住扣住唐陌的后颈抽插肏他的嘴，最后唐陌抬眼调皮一笑，伸出嫣红的舌头，用力拍打他的鸡巴，精液全都浇到了舌头上。唐陌看着他笑，眼梢带着媚色，舌头一卷，尽数将哥哥的牛奶吞下。魏晚尧把人拉起来，用力扣住他的后脑勺深吻，唇齿交缠，发出暧昧的水声。  
迟早会死在这个小妖精身上。魏晚尧愉悦地笑笑，心情很好，正打算再干一炮的时候，手机不合时宜地响了。  
正想着周末大早上谁会打电话，魏晚尧拿起手机一看，是好友打过来的，不太高兴却还是接起电话。  
刚接起来就听到对面的兴奋地大喊，“老魏啊，起床没有啊？”  
“这不是被你吵醒了吗？大清早什么事情那么激动？”他清楚好友的性格，这人不会平白无故打电话骚扰他，肯定有事情。  
“其实也不是什么大事。你那个去国外留学的前男友回来了，他之前不是和一个富家女订婚了吗，天天发朋友圈秀恩爱。结果那富家女听说她未婚夫以前有过男朋友，是个无耻的骗婚gay，当即甩了他两巴掌就分手了，现在这渣男灰溜溜得回国了，居然还找到我问你的联系方式。。。”   
晚尧的脸色顿时冷了下来，“你没给吧。”  
“当然没有！不然你肯定要杀了我吧！这垃圾渣男当年把你搞得那么伤心，我直接骂他说离我兄弟远点。”  
“好的，谢了。”魏晚尧和好友闲扯了几句，就挂了电话。  
唐陌和魏晚尧挨得很近，电话那头说了什么他都听得一清二楚。他担忧地握紧了魏晚尧的双手，魏晚尧扯着嘴角露出一个笑：“没事儿，这破事儿都过去好久了。”  
黎煊是魏晚尧的前男友。两人是高中同学，15岁相识，18岁的时候在一起，两人考上同一个大学，本该平淡幸福地就这样走下去。两人之间也曾有过甜蜜的时光，晚自习时操场隐秘角落的接吻，生日时候精心准备的惊喜，图书馆一起学习相互的监督。。。可随着时间的流逝，感情似乎越来越平淡。到了大四，魏晚尧准备考研，黎煊则最终选择了出国并且提出分手。魏晚尧曾试图挽回但没有成功，两人最后和平分手，各奔前程。  
黎煊在国外读书，认识了有钱的女同学，两人很快就在一起了。看着ins上黎煊晒出的情侣甜蜜的合照，魏晚尧心中一阵苦涩，郎才女貌果然很登对。他心平气和地删除了黎煊的所有联系方式，拉黑了他，手机里面两人从15岁到22岁的合照也被他删除得一干二净。  
之后的岁月，他认真读完研究生，努力奋斗，最后也找了份不错的工作。可他再也没有谈过恋爱，不敢付出真心。想解决生理问题就去找人约炮，反正想要和他睡的0多得是。  
可他遇到唐陌之后，却在思考以后的人生，难道自己真的要一个人过完一辈子吗？他也渴望长久的陪伴，而不是短暂的欢愉。  
他看看旁边的小朋友，也许是个不错的选择呢。  
唐陌听完这通电话之后，已经脑补出一场80集的大型电视连续剧。唉，晚尧哥哥好惨啊，居然被深爱多年前男友带了绿帽子！他心里也有点泛酸，有一种说不清道不明的情绪。他故意很凶地对魏晚尧说：“不要理你那个前男友！太渣了！”说完又觉得不对劲，他前男友关我什么事？  
魏晚尧笑着捏了捏他的脸，“不会啦，他再来骚扰我我就把他赶走，让他能滚多远就滚多远。”说着他又凑到唐陌耳边，装作很可怜的样子，“陌陌，哥哥只有你了，好惨啊。”  
唐陌的脸通红，一把推开他：“好了好了滚滚滚！我去做早餐了！”  
魏晚尧把人拉过来狠狠地亲了一口，最后才把唐陌小朋友放走了。


	9. Chapter 9

乔荔觉得唐陌一定是恋爱了。  
脖子上艳红的吻痕，周末经常找不见人影，接起某人电话时的躲躲闪闪和嘴角掩盖不住的笑意。。。每次乔荔想把话题引到这上面来，唐陌就言辞闪烁，巧妙地岔开他的提问。自从上次表白后两人把话说开了，他们的相处也比较自然，但两人在一起的时间越来越少，每次周末他想约唐陌出来的时候，唐陌就说自己有事出去了。他以为唐陌在敷衍他，就去寝室查岗，结果还真的没人，一问他室友，这货周末基本不在寝室，还经常夜不归宿。乔荔心里有些紧张，这人周末又没出去兼职，还敢夜不归宿，会不会是跑男朋友家里去了。。。  
乔荔早知道了好友的性取向，也希望他能够找到幸福。但想到自家的白菜被猪拱了，他还是非常不开心。他想到网上说的，现在的gay圈特别混乱，唐陌年纪小又单纯，会不会被什么油腻的老男人给骗了啊。。。他越想越不对劲，不行，下次一定要盘问清楚，要给唐陌把把关才行，万一那男的不行，他可要好好劝劝唐陌——此时的他，完全以唐陌娘家人的身份自居了。  
油腻的老男人魏晚尧正在厨房帮唐陌打下手，突然打了两个喷嚏。他揉揉鼻子，心想是谁在咒他。  
唐陌正专心盯着锅里的啤酒烧五花肉，可以出锅了，他夹了一筷子，伸到魏晚尧嘴边，“张嘴，啊——”  
魏晚尧听话地张了嘴，咽下五花肉，砸吧砸吧嘴，笑眯眯地说好吃。“还要加盐吗？”魏晚尧摇头笑笑，“不用了，我觉得合适。”说着也夹起筷子喂了唐陌一块肉。  
“嗯，还可以。”唐陌揭开另一口锅盖，白萝卜炖的牛肉，汤咕噜咕噜地冒着。唐陌指挥着魏晚尧把菜端到桌子上，准备再整一个西蓝花炒虾仁。  
唐陌也没骗乔荔，他周末是真的有事——忙着去魏晚尧家里做饭改善自己的伙食，顺便魏晚尧也蹭一点儿吃。反正是魏晚尧出钱，他挑好食材后就做饭，魏晚尧就打打下手。经过两个月的时间，唐陌的厨艺突飞猛进，每次吃饭魏晚尧都像饿了八百年似的，恨不得把盘子都给舔干净。  
吃了饭，唐陌就拿出作业做，看书复习。魏晚尧有事就出去，没事就待在家里看股票，两人各干各的。晚上两个人就上床做爱，当然也不一定在床上，什么沙发浴室阳台都被他们折腾了个遍。  
有次魏晚尧还带了朋友来家里吃饭，唐陌拿出看家本领，恨不得弄出一桌满汉全席，朋友一看惊呆了，连忙夸赞唐陌。之后朋友问魏晚尧唐陌的事情，魏晚尧也一五一十地交代了，说唐陌是他名义上的弟弟兼现在的固定炮友。朋友听了差点吐血，“你是不是对炮友有什么误解？多好的一孩子啊，咋就看上你了！炮友会常往你家里跑，嘘寒问暖给你做饭吗？抓紧吧，你可长点儿心，我看唐陌挺好的，贤惠又能干，比你那个前男友黎煊好多了，要是错过了你肯定后悔。”  
魏晚尧沉默了一会儿，说自己知道了。朋友拍拍他的肩，走了。  
他想了一下，自己今年都26岁了，周围都有朋友结婚了，也许是该认真去找个人过日子了。他很喜欢唐陌，可这孩子太年轻，正是爱玩的年纪，遇到其他比他长得好看的人说不定就和他说拜拜了。而且他也知道唐陌和乔荔的事情，他不知道唐陌心里是否真的放下，毕竟乔荔是和他一起长大的竹马，而他只是个相识不到一年的炮友。  
但他越来越离不开唐陌了。一闭上眼，全身唐陌的笑颜，他忍不住了，决定明天就去和唐陌表白，想到这里，他非常激动，立马抓起车钥匙，打算开车去商场买戒指。  
又一次夜不归宿后，唐陌被乔荔在寝室门口逮了个正着。唐陌拉起衣服领口，也难以遮盖锁骨上的吻痕。乔荔冷笑一声，把人按在椅子上，“坦白从宽，抗拒从严，老实交代吧。”  
这时候室友们都不在，没人帮他说话了。唐陌非常心虚，他实在是不想让乔荔知道他在外面找炮友的事情，于是换了笑脸开始胡扯，“最近我谈了个男朋友，最近经常去他家里面玩。。。”  
乔荔皱眉，查户口一样盘问，从两人什么时候认识的，到魏晚尧家里有几口人，一项项问清楚。唐陌老老实实回答了，和魏晚尧的那一层亲戚关系也讲了，还瞎编出一个一见钟情的年上伪骨科绝美爱情故事。乔荔惊讶道：“你不怕你爹打死你啊，敢跟你继母的外甥搞在一起！你们两家人知道了怕不是要被搞疯。”  
唐陌叹息道，“所以说我也不想让你知道啊，乔荔哥哥，我是相信你才给你讲的，其他人都不知道，你要帮我保密。我和魏晚尧是真心相爱的。”说完可怜兮兮地看着他。乔荔以前经常去唐陌家里玩，和唐陌爸爸也是很熟的。  
乔荔也叹了口气，“要不哪天一起吃个饭吧，我对你不太放心，你那么喜欢那个姓魏的，也不知道这人靠不靠谱，我帮你看看。你要是受委屈了，我帮你揍他。”  
俩人约了这个周末，叫上魏晚尧一起吃个饭。唐陌打了电话给魏晚尧，嘱咐他扮演好恩爱男友的角色，不要穿帮了。魏晚尧答应下来，他也想见见乔荔，看看以前的“情敌”是什么样子。  
到了周末这一天，魏晚尧穿上最贵的一套西装，打上领带，带上手表，洒了香水，打扮得像是要去结婚一样，加上他英俊的外貌，走在大街上引起众人频频回头。  
魏晚尧为了表现出自己的诚意，特地把地点订在一家高级西餐厅。不幸的是，他在餐厅楼下见到了许久没有碰面的前男友黎煊。黎煊回国后到处找魏晚尧，这下得来全不费工夫，让他意外碰见了，他当然不会放松，拉着魏晚尧纠缠，企图挽回前男友。  
魏晚尧自然非常厌烦，他已经有唐陌了，自然把这个过去式抛到脑后，何况这个过去式还不是什么好东西。魏晚尧客气地对他说道：“黎煊，当初我也挽留过你，可是你拒绝了。咱俩也是好聚好散，我现在也有男朋友了，不要再来找我了。”  
黎煊很吃惊，并不相信。他之前打听过了，分手后这四年，魏晚尧没有再找过男朋友了，他赌对方对他旧情难忘，还抱着一丝希望。  
这时唐陌和乔荔也到了餐厅楼下。乔荔看过魏晚尧的照片，老远就看见这人和另外一个男的在楼下拉拉扯扯。唐陌也看见了，乔荔瞪了他一眼，“是你那个男朋友吧？什么情况，还和别的男人在那里干什么？”  
唐陌也有点懵，两人加快步伐走到他们跟前。魏晚尧看见两人来了，如释重负，对着黎煊说：“这是我男朋友唐陌和我小舅子乔荔，看见了吧，我不想得罪我老婆和他娘家人，你快滚吧，别让我再看见你了。”  
小舅子乔荔和唐陌：“。。。”  
黎煊失望地看了他们一眼，灰溜溜地走了。乔荔哼了一声，唐陌连忙挽着魏晚尧的胳膊，三人上去吃饭。  
吃饭时魏晚尧解释了黎煊的事情，向两人道歉，更是对唐陌非常亲密，两人简直是模范情侣。魏晚尧也讨好乔荔，乔荔的态度比较冷淡，简短地交谈了几句，心里也有了个数。  
走的时候，乔荔主动握了魏晚尧的手，淡淡说道，“魏先生，希望你好好照顾我们家陌陌，麻烦你了。”  
魏晚尧连忙点头称是，“您放心好了，我会一直对他好的。”这也是他的真心话。  
分别后，唐陌和魏晚尧走回家，两人手牵着手，走在夜晚的街道上。  
“今天我表现不错吧！”魏晚尧低下头来，吻了吻唐陌的额头。  
唐陌笑笑，见到魏晚尧那个前男友时，他心里是不舒服的，同时还有不安。黎煊和魏晚尧年少相识，而他只是个认识不到一年的炮友，比较一番，心里还是失落不甘的。但餐桌上魏晚尧一直表现得很贴心，他喜欢吃餐厅里的冰淇淋蛋糕，看他碟子空了，魏晚尧还问他要不要再加一份，虽然是两人为了在乔荔面前秀恩爱演的戏，可他还是感到很幸福。  
看出了唐陌的低落，魏晚尧猜出了原因，也不再说什么。  
回到家里，唐陌累了，准备去洗澡，魏晚尧却不知道从哪里摸出来一个盒子拿给他。唐陌知道这种盒子里面一般装的都是什么，打开一看，果然是一对银白对戒。  
今天发生的事情太多了，唐陌一脸懵逼的看着他。魏晚尧懒得说废话，直接扣住他的后脑勺，深深地吻了下去，吻到两人要缺氧了才放开。他拿出一枚戒指，直接套在了唐陌左手无名指上，“陌陌，你愿不愿意当我男朋友？”  
唐陌哭笑不得：“你都拿戒指戴在我无名指上了，咋不问直接我愿不愿意和你结婚呢？”  
魏晚尧拿起另外一枚戒指，郑重地说道：“唐陌先生，你愿不愿意嫁给我呢？”  
唐陌接过那枚戒指，缓缓地戴在了魏晚尧左手无名指上。  
“我愿意。”


	10. 番外一

两人正式确定关系在一起后，唐陌就高高兴兴地把自己的东西从寝室搬到魏晚尧家里了，两人开始了甜蜜的同居生活。  
自从住在一起后，两人做爱的频率更高了。正是年轻气盛的时候，两人对自己的欲望都非常坦诚，想要了就直接做，另一方也会全力配合满足。唐陌还喜欢在网上买情趣用品，解锁了不少新玩法和姿势，魏晚尧觉得自己迟早会精尽人亡，但谁叫他自家的宝贝太可爱了呢。  
这天唐陌不知道看了什么小说，突然想玩强奸人妻play。洗完了澡，他就兴致勃勃地拿了一副手铐和蒙眼睛的丝带去找魏晚尧，让他帮自己拷上，眼睛帮他蒙起来。魏晚尧哭笑不得，但也很喜欢这种偶尔的角色扮演play。手铐内侧是有软垫的，不会勒到，反复检查后，唐陌就被拷起来，眼睛也被蒙上，看不见东西。  
两人都很快进入了角色。唐陌靠坐在床头，魏晚尧把唐陌的双手按上头顶高高举起，狠狠地吻住了他。唐陌装作挣扎得很厉害的样子，口中不停发出呜咽声，却被男人凶狠的吻堵住了唇。看到眼前的美人嘴角流下涎液，拼命挣扎却无法反抗的样子，魏晚尧心里激发了强烈的占有欲。他扯下唐陌的内裤，露出半勃的秀气阴茎和饥渴的小穴，一摸上去湿滑黏稠，魏晚尧就明白唐陌之前在浴室里肯定是做过扩张了，却还是装作恶狠狠地说：“骚货，真是欠肏，还没有开始插屁眼，里面就湿得流水，怎么浪得跟个骚婊子一样。”  
唐陌也装作可怜被侵犯的人妻一样，颤抖地说：“你。。。你是谁！放开我！等下我老公就回来了！变态，放手！”  
魏晚尧低声笑道：“我调查过你了，你老公昨天上午就出差去了，要一个星期后才回来。我知道你的骚屁眼最喜欢吃大鸡巴了，今天晚上就乖乖挨肏吧，现在你说不要，等会儿被肏开了，你就会张开大腿，哭着求大鸡巴插穴了，等我把你里面肏成我的鸡巴套子，你就再也离不开我了。”说着他抓过唐陌的手，按在自己高高翘起的大肉棒上，“你摸摸看，是你老公的大还是我的大。”  
感受到那骇人的尺寸和表面上凸起的青筋，唐陌早已迫不及待，恨不得立马把大鸡巴塞进屁眼里爽快。可他依旧装作害怕的样子，“不。。。不可以这样的，唧唧和骚穴都是老公的，不可以让别人干，老公会发现的。。。”  
魏晚尧将骚穴揉开之后，顺利插进三根手指，确定扩张做到位。他将沾满淫水的手指放进唐陌的口中，模仿性交的频率搅弄抽插，“没关系，你老公不会发现的，你倒是讲讲你老公平时是怎么操干你的，我好学习一下。”说着便将硬挺火热的大鸡巴一点点推进饥渴的骚穴，看到小穴一寸寸吞下自己的阴茎，里面的媚肉紧紧包裹着，像有无数张小嘴吮吸，里面又紧又软，魏晚尧爽得头皮发麻，但还是顾忌唐陌的适应能力，他没有立刻开始猛干，让两人都先适应缓一缓。  
感受到爱人的大肉棒插了进来，唐陌心里满足极了，他故意发出软媚的呻吟勾引男人，“嗯。。。大鸡巴日进来了。。。每次老公硬了之后，他就脱我裤子，边吸我的奶子边肏穴，老公好会肏好厉害，每次都干到骚心，好舒服好爽，老公好持久，每次都要干很长时间，骚货要被老公肏射高潮好多次，喜欢老公内射在屁眼里，用精液喂饱小骚货。。。啊。。。喜欢老公的大鸡巴，又粗又长，我好喜欢舔。。。”  
听到唐陌骚浪淫荡的叫床声，魏晚尧越来越兴奋，他埋头狂吸乳头，把两颗乳头弄得又硬又红，胯下开始用力抽插起来，大鸡巴摩擦肠肉顶到G点，身下人爽得淫叫连连：“啊。。。大鸡巴好会插。。。用力肏骚穴。。。里面好痒。。。再深一点。。。啊啊啊好爽，龟头摩到骚心了。。。骚货想要被插射出来到高潮。。。日进来射给骚穴精液。。。”  
魏晚尧打桩机似的肏弄身下的人，干得又深又狠，囊袋与胯骨拍得啪啪作响，后穴被肏得泥泞不堪，润滑剂混着肠液糊成白沫粘在两人的结合处和耻毛上，肉体的撞击声和淫荡的叫床声此起彼伏，令人脸红心跳。  
“骚货，越干屁眼里水越多，明明就喜欢挨肏，吃男人的鸡巴，这么饥渴，今天晚上肏死你，把骚穴干烂灌满精液。”说着就着相连的姿势把唐陌抱起来放在自己身上，两人变成骑乘式。鸡巴裹着肠壁摩擦一圈，唐陌惊呼一声，很快又沉浸在失控的快感中，他眼睛被蒙着看不见，其他的感官被无限放大，爱人性感的喘息，下面结合处传来的淫糜水声，前列腺被碾过的快感都让他兴奋不已。魏晚尧抱着他的屁股，上下颠弄着，从下往上地干他，紫黑色的粗壮鸡巴在雪白的臀瓣间插入又抽出，唐陌被干得有些失神，只能紧紧抱着他的脖子呻吟。  
体内的快感一层层堆积，马上要到那个点了，魏晚尧突然停下了，“小骚货想要被插射出来吗，那就自己动着骑鸡巴吃。”  
唐陌有些不满，哼哼唧唧的，还是乖乖自己动起来。他骑在大鸡巴上，淫荡地摇着屁股扭着细腰，大叫着呻吟，不一会儿就射了出来，白浊溅到魏晚尧的胸膛上。趁着高潮时肠壁的收缩与痉挛，魏晚尧又大力抽送起来，狠狠地插入顶到骚心，怀里的美人没了力气，只能靠在他的怀里。最后又干了几十下，魏晚尧顶着敏感点射在里面，两人都发出舒服的喘息。  
魏晚尧把蒙眼的丝带和手铐解开，看到唐陌的手腕没有勒红才放下心。唐陌抱着他，深深吻了下去，两人唇齿交缠，过了很久才放开。魏晚尧抱着唐陌去浴室清理。  
“老公好厉害。。。又被插射了。。。”唐陌满足地笑笑。  
“迟早会死在你这个小妖精身上。”魏晚尧看着自己的小美人，忍不住又亲了一口，“宝宝每次都好骚，老公真想把你肏得下不了床。”要不是想到每天唐陌还要上课，他都还想再做几次。  
“老公，我们下次玩点别的怎么样。。。”  
“老婆说了算。。。”


	11. Chapter 11

学生最高兴的事情就是放假了。唐陌的同学们都很开心，明天再考一门就可以放寒假回家了，不少学生早早买好了回家的车票，开始收拾起了行李。  
可唐陌不怎么开心。虽然他要放假了，可是他老公魏晚尧作为一只苦逼社畜还要再上一个星期的班才回去。到了年关，魏晚尧在公司忙得晕头转向，财务部门到了年底事巨多，最近每天都要加班，晚上很晚才回来。唐陌忙着复习应对期末考试，成天呆在图书馆学习，两个人见面的时间变少了。晚上一躺上床，两个人都非常疲惫，也很少做，顶多用手或者口解决一下。  
这天考完了最后一科，不少学生都拉着行李箱，踏上返乡的路程。唐陌倒不慌，他特地买了明天下午的票，今天先不忙着走。他先去超市买了一堆蔬菜水果肉类，然后提着去了魏晚尧家。  
魏晚尧是个厨房杀手，让他做饭是不太可能的。唐陌知道自己走了之后，这家伙估计接下来的一个星期不是叫外卖就是方便面。他准备做一些菜放到冰箱里面，魏晚尧想吃的时候拿出来热一下就行了。  
唐陌不愧是个人妻受，包饺子包馄饨炖汤炒肉蒸虾忙活了大半天，又开始打扫房间，屋子整得干干净净一尘不染。晚上要九点了，魏晚尧才回来，唐陌已经累瘫窝在沙发上，一根指头都懒得动。  
魏晚尧看到光洁的地板，大吃一惊：“宝宝，今天你干家务了吗？”  
唐陌实在太累了，嗯了一声，“我还做了菜，你要是饿的话拿出来吃点，菜放在冰箱里面，冷冻室里还有我包的饺子馄饨。”  
魏晚尧拉开冰箱，看到满满当当的菜肴，顿时觉得很感动，他的宝贝真是太体贴了，专门为他准备了那么多菜。他坐到唐陌旁边，把他拉到自己怀里，两个人黏黏糊糊地亲吻。  
“谢谢宝宝，我老婆真贤惠。”怎么也亲不够，魏晚尧又凑上去啵唧一口。  
“我明天就要走了，你要按时吃饭，必须要把我做的菜吃干净！还有，每天都要想我！”唐陌哼哼唧唧，蹭着魏晚尧的脖子。  
“嗯，我一定会把陌陌做的菜吃完的！盘子都会舔干净！我放假就尽快赶回来，每天都会想老婆！我每天都会给你打电话的！”  
两个人都笑了，洗完澡后上床，唐陌抱怨已经有十天两个人没有性生活了，非常不开心。可唐陌第二天要坐车回家，魏晚尧要上班，两个人都不敢做得太过火，就只是腿交，没有插进去。唐陌大腿内侧都快磨破皮了，蹭得一片红色，哭叫着呻吟，魏晚尧的魂都被他勾去了，射到了他腿上。闹了好一阵，两人最后才睡了。  
第二天下午魏晚尧开车把唐陌送去了车站，两人依依不舍地分别，魏晚尧又忙着开车回公司上班了。到了晚上七点左右，唐陌才折腾到家，非常疲倦，草草吃些东西就洗个澡睡了，临睡前给魏晚尧发了条微信说自己已经到家了。  
接下来的时间对两人都非常煎熬，魏晚尧忙着工作和思念唐陌，唐陌倒是很清闲，每天陪着父亲和继母聊聊天，有时和同学朋友出去玩，经常性地思念魏晚尧。看到爸爸和继母的感情还不错，唐陌感觉很放心，父亲不再是孤单一人了，有人陪着自己的父亲了。继母叶丹的年纪也大了，身体也不算太好，也没有打算要孩子，遇一良人陪在身边她也已经满足。  
唐陌整天盼着魏晚尧赶快回来，乔荔都嘲讽他都要成望夫石了。唐陌以前一点也不喜欢春节时去走亲戚，现在他感谢这个伟大的习俗，因为这样继母叶丹就会带他去拜访她姐姐一家人，到时候他就可以正大光明去魏晚尧家里了！然后两个人就可以在房间里酱酱酿酿了！  
左等右等，春节终于要来了，魏晚尧也放假回家了。不过要过年了，大家家里都很忙，魏晚尧借口去看小姨，实际上是看唐陌。他给小姨一家人都买了礼物，给唐陌买了他想念了很久的球鞋，两人在家长面前装作兄友弟恭的样子，唐陌接过礼物乖巧地说谢谢哥哥，唐陌的父亲还有点不好意思，说大家都是一家人，不用那么客气，两人心里直发笑，可不是一家人吗。  
魏晚尧是上午来的，家里还有事情，在小姨这里吃了午饭就走。小姨看他忙也不留他，只是说除夕时去他家里拜年，两家人凑一桌吃饭。趁着两个大人准备午饭，唐陌把魏晚尧拉进自己房间，两个人关上门抵在门背后激烈地亲吻，难舍难分地纠缠不清，吻了好久，两个人才停歇，望着对方傻笑。  
“怎么舍得给我买这么贵的东西？”那双球鞋挺贵的，将近2000了，唐陌比较节俭，舍不得买那么贵的东西，只能在淘宝上看看，有次魏晚尧看见了就记在了心上，买下来当新年礼物送给唐陌。“怎么舍不得，我的宝宝值得最好的。我今年又要涨工资了，宝宝想买什么就买什么。”两个人躺在床上又亲又摸的，差点擦枪走火，但时间不够，过了会儿小姨就让两人出来吃饭了。吃完饭魏晚尧就走了，临走前悄悄对唐陌说：“除夕那天来我家，我们可以呆一个晚上。”唐陌听出了其中的暗示，脸一下子红了，赶紧把人推出门，大声说道哥哥再见。


	12. Chapter 12

学生最高兴的事情就是放假了。唐陌的同学们都很开心，明天再考一门就可以放寒假回家了，不少学生早早买好了回家的车票，开始收拾起了行李。  
可唐陌不怎么开心。虽然他要放假了，可是他老公魏晚尧作为一只苦逼社畜还要再上一个星期的班才回去。到了年关，魏晚尧在公司忙得晕头转向，财务部门到了年底事巨多，最近每天都要加班，晚上很晚才回来。唐陌忙着复习应对期末考试，成天呆在图书馆学习，两个人见面的时间变少了。晚上一躺上床，两个人都非常疲惫，也很少做，顶多用手或者口解决一下。  
这天考完了最后一科，不少学生都拉着行李箱，踏上返乡的路程。唐陌倒不慌，他特地买了明天下午的票，今天先不忙着走。他先去超市买了一堆蔬菜水果肉类，然后提着去了魏晚尧家。  
魏晚尧是个厨房杀手，让他做饭是不太可能的。唐陌知道自己走了之后，这家伙估计接下来的一个星期不是叫外卖就是方便面。他准备做一些菜放到冰箱里面，魏晚尧想吃的时候拿出来热一下就行了。  
唐陌不愧是个人妻受，包饺子包馄饨炖汤炒肉蒸虾忙活了大半天，又开始打扫房间，屋子整得干干净净一尘不染。晚上要九点了，魏晚尧才回来，唐陌已经累瘫窝在沙发上，一根指头都懒得动。  
魏晚尧看到光洁的地板，大吃一惊：“宝宝，今天你干家务了吗？”  
唐陌实在太累了，嗯了一声，“我还做了菜，你要是饿的话拿出来吃点，菜放在冰箱里面，冷冻室里还有我包的饺子馄饨。”  
魏晚尧拉开冰箱，看到满满当当的菜肴，顿时觉得很感动，他的宝贝真是太体贴了，专门为他准备了那么多菜。他坐到唐陌旁边，把他拉到自己怀里，两个人黏黏糊糊地亲吻。  
“谢谢宝宝，我老婆真贤惠。”怎么也亲不够，魏晚尧又凑上去啵唧一口。  
“我明天就要走了，你要按时吃饭，必须要把我做的菜吃干净！还有，每天都要想我！”唐陌哼哼唧唧，蹭着魏晚尧的脖子。  
“嗯，我一定会把陌陌做的菜吃完的！盘子都会舔干净！我放假就尽快赶回来，每天都会想老婆！我每天都会给你打电话的！”  
两个人都笑了，洗完澡后上床，唐陌抱怨已经有十天两个人没有性生活了，非常不开心。可唐陌第二天要坐车回家，魏晚尧要上班，两个人都不敢做得太过火，就只是腿交，没有插进去。唐陌大腿内侧都快磨破皮了，蹭得一片红色，哭叫着呻吟，魏晚尧的魂都被他勾去了，射到了他腿上。闹了好一阵，两人最后才睡了。  
第二天下午魏晚尧开车把唐陌送去了车站，两人依依不舍地分别，魏晚尧又忙着开车回公司上班了。到了晚上七点左右，唐陌才折腾到家，非常疲倦，草草吃些东西就洗个澡睡了，临睡前给魏晚尧发了条微信说自己已经到家了。  
接下来的时间对两人都非常煎熬，魏晚尧忙着工作和思念唐陌，唐陌倒是很清闲，每天陪着父亲和继母聊聊天，有时和同学朋友出去玩，经常性地思念魏晚尧。看到爸爸和继母的感情还不错，唐陌感觉很放心，父亲不再是孤单一人了，有人陪着自己的父亲了。继母叶丹的年纪也大了，身体也不算太好，也没有打算要孩子，遇一良人陪在身边她也已经满足。  
唐陌整天盼着魏晚尧赶快回来，乔荔都嘲讽他都要成望夫石了。唐陌以前一点也不喜欢春节时去走亲戚，现在他感谢这个伟大的习俗，因为这样继母叶丹就会带他去拜访她姐姐一家人，到时候他就可以正大光明去魏晚尧家里了！然后两个人就可以在房间里酱酱酿酿了！  
左等右等，春节终于要来了，魏晚尧也放假回家了。不过要过年了，大家家里都很忙，魏晚尧借口去看小姨，实际上是看唐陌。他给小姨一家人都买了礼物，给唐陌买了他想念了很久的球鞋，两人在家长面前装作兄友弟恭的样子，唐陌接过礼物乖巧地说谢谢哥哥，唐陌的父亲还有点不好意思，说大家都是一家人，不用那么客气，两人心里直发笑，可不是一家人吗。  
魏晚尧是上午来的，家里还有事情，在小姨这里吃了午饭就走。小姨看他忙也不留他，只是说除夕时去他家里拜年，两家人凑一桌吃饭。趁着两个大人准备午饭，唐陌把魏晚尧拉进自己房间，两个人关上门抵在门背后激烈地亲吻，难舍难分地纠缠不清，吻了好久，两个人才停歇，望着对方傻笑。  
“怎么舍得给我买这么贵的东西？”那双球鞋挺贵的，将近2000了，唐陌比较节俭，舍不得买那么贵的东西，只能在淘宝上看看，有次魏晚尧看见了就记在了心上，买下来当新年礼物送给唐陌。“怎么舍不得，我的宝宝值得最好的。我今年又要涨工资了，宝宝想买什么就买什么。”两个人躺在床上又亲又摸的，差点擦枪走火，但时间不够，过了会儿小姨就让两人出来吃饭了。吃完饭魏晚尧就走了，临走前悄悄对唐陌说：“除夕那天来我家，我们可以呆一个晚上。”唐陌听出了其中的暗示，脸一下子红了，赶紧把人推出门，大声说道哥哥再见。


	13. 番外三

除夕这一天团圆的时刻，大街上弥漫着过年的喜庆气息，街道两旁的树上挂满了大红的灯笼和彩灯。唐陌前一天晚上和魏晚尧打了很久的电话，睡得很晚，却因为兴奋一大早又醒了。今年除夕，他要和爸爸和继母去魏晚尧家里，也就是继母的姐姐家里去拜年。继母叶丹之前都是独身一人，每年春节按照惯例去姐姐家里过年，今年不一样了，她将带着新组建的家庭一起去姐姐家里拜年。  
在过去对于唐陌而言，春节并不热闹。他从小跟着父亲长大，爷爷奶奶也走得早，父亲那边的亲戚少，也来往不多，每年春节都是父子俩过的。今年不一样，他很久没有体会到过年热闹的感觉了，一大家子围一桌吃饭对他来说是件新鲜事。  
挑选了好久，唐陌最终选择了一件咖啡色的棉衣，配上白色的围巾和黑色牛仔裤——这样穿显瘦一点，再穿上魏晚尧给他买新球鞋，整个人美滋滋！他高兴得晃来晃去，像个活泼的小太阳闪闪发光。一家人提了年货出发了。  
路上有点堵，到了魏晚尧家快中午了。唐陌看到魏晚尧的父母，很乖巧地打了招呼，长辈们都很喜欢他。“魏晚尧，你小姨一家来了！”魏母催促儿子赶快出来打招呼，魏晚尧赶紧下楼来客厅，他刚跑到楼梯口就对上唐陌含笑的眼睛。魏晚尧赶紧装模作样给客人倒茶，他把杯子递给唐陌，趁机摸摸小手，唐陌的脸顿时就红了。当着一屋子的长辈，两人也不敢有什么出格的举动，只能挨着坐在沙发上瞎聊。也没说几句，魏母就让大家过来吃午饭了。菜肴丰盛，看到唐陌喜欢吃的，魏晚尧就给他夹菜，一幅兄友弟恭的和谐场面，其他人也没觉得有什么，只当两人兄弟情深。  
吃完饭后，魏晚尧就把唐陌拉进了自己的卧室。长辈们自己聊自己的，也没管这两个年轻人干嘛。今晚小姨一家人在他们家住，魏晚尧说让唐陌和自己住一间，魏母问唐陌愿不愿意，唐陌说可以，两人心照不宣地笑笑。  
魏晚尧的卧室宽敞整洁，还带有浴室，住两个人绰绰有余。魏晚尧锁了门，小小的卧室门将他们与外界隔开，这里只剩他们两人。他把唐陌抱到自己的书桌上，两人接了个很长的吻，末了两人额头相抵，眼里只看得到彼此，魏晚尧忍不住又开始亲吻，额角，耳垂，鼻尖，怎么也不够。唐陌的脸已经红透了，细密的睫毛轻轻颤抖，他坐在桌子上，细长的双腿晃来晃去，胳膊紧紧抱着魏晚尧的脖子。他像一颗熟透的水蜜桃，鲜美多汁，待人采撷，魏晚尧真想立刻把他吃掉。  
“等下要在书桌上做吗？”虽然这是在魏晚尧的家里，两人的父母都还在外面，他们就在卧室里面搞，没办法，两人太久没做了，趁今天的机会要做够本才行。  
“下午做就用手和口弄一下，晚上再插你。”魏晚尧亲亲他的侧脸。没办法，下午一家人可能要包饺子什么的，晚上还要吃年夜饭，做完全套时间太久还要清理，实在不方便，反正晚上两人都睡一起，到时候搞一晚上也不迟。  
两人脱掉外套上床，钻进厚厚的被窝里。唐陌缩成一团，拱到魏晚尧怀里，两人紧紧抱着，即使不做也很温暖满足。两人低声交谈了一会儿，魏晚尧怕唐陌冷又去开了空调，两人先把上衣脱了，赤裸抱在一起互相抚摸。唐陌的腰很敏感，魏晚尧的手滑过少年光滑的脊背，一路向下，摸到他的腰侧，唐陌在他耳边低声地喘，像是致命的春药，很快两个人都硬到不行，唐陌又剥去两人的裤子，脱自己裤子时他羞涩地让魏晚尧看自己的内裤，魏晚尧惊讶地发现他穿的是一条黑色的丁字裤，前面薄薄的一层布料被勃起的阴茎撑起，两瓣浑圆白嫩的屁股露出来，他抓着那臀肉把玩，低声笑道，“怎么那么骚，弟弟穿着丁字裤来家里勾引哥哥。”  
“因为骚货弟弟想吃哥哥的大肉棒，后面的骚穴想要被哥哥插，穿丁字裤方便哥哥肏进来，喂小骚货吃哥哥的牛奶。”唐陌表情纯真，嘴里却说着放荡的话语，魏晚尧实在忍不住，又把唐陌的手拉过来，唐陌内裤都没脱，他把那层布料拨到一边释放出勃起的肉棒，把两人勃起的阴茎并在一起疯狂撸动。  
“嗯啊。。。好爽。。。哥哥用力一点。。。再快一点好不好。。。啊。。。小骚货要射了。。。”唐陌兴奋地淫叫连连，魏晚尧加快了手上的动作，“弟弟真是越来越骚了，哥哥还没有插进去就骚成这样，怎么那么淫荡。”肉棒互相的摩擦，两人的手交叉缠绕，埋在温暖被窝里隐秘像偷情一般的刺激，使两人几乎同时射了出来，精液又浓又多，射满了两人的手心。唐陌迫不及待地抓起魏晚尧的手，痴迷地舔着他手指上的白浊，“好吃。。。骚货喝到哥哥的牛奶了。。。还想喝。。。哥哥射给弟弟好不好。。。”  
魏晚尧看着弟弟如此淫荡，恨不得马上把大肉棒插到小穴里，可大人们还在外面，唐陌每次叫床都大声又放浪，他摸摸对方的头，“弟弟先帮哥哥口出来好不好，射到上面的小嘴里。”唐陌听话地点点头，整个人滑进被子下为哥哥口交，他不断地舔吸哥哥的大鸡巴，双手把玩着两个沉甸甸的囊袋，整个柱身被他舔得湿漉漉的，魏晚尧不断喘着粗气，最后唐陌一个深喉，精液全部灌进他的食管里。唐陌从被子里钻出来，嘴角还有几滴白浊，眼角泛红，带着一丝媚色，魏晚尧抱着他深吻，舌头侵略口腔，顶到上颚，扫过牙齿，不断掠夺对方的氧气，灌输爱意。  
把唐陌的内裤扯下，魏晚尧平躺着，让唐陌坐到他脸上，他为唐陌口交舔穴。灵活的舌头不断戳弄着紧闭的肛口，舔弄着穴口的褶皱，唐陌太爽了，忍不住想尖叫，可大人还在楼下，“哥哥不要舔了，太刺激了，我好想叫，怕外面的人听到。”没办法，魏晚尧只好让唐陌下来，两人又钻到被子下，魏晚尧从背后抱着唐陌，让他把腿并拢，以侧躺的姿势腿交，粗大的肉棒蹭过穴口，滑过会阴，龟头又戳到唐陌的囊袋，唐陌又忍不住想叫，魏晚尧就捂住他的嘴，于是唐陌伸出舌头，一点点舔着对方的手心，魏晚尧被他舔得欲火中烧，另一只手揉捏着他的乳头，肏干腿心的速度加快，干得又重又狠，唐陌腿侧的肌肤都被他磨红了，最后狠狠干了几下，魏晚尧射到了唐陌的穴口，精液浇到粉嫩的小穴上，整个臀缝都流着白浊，像是真正被大鸡巴插进去狠狠肏干过一番的样子。唐陌也高潮了，大腿根部都在轻微地颤抖。  
两个人在床上胡搞一通，转眼都下午四点了，魏晚尧清理了两人身上的痕迹，刚刚给唐陌穿好衣服，魏母就敲他们房间的门，问他们饿不饿，让两个孩子下来吃点心。唐陌被吓了一跳，魏晚尧倒是不紧不慢地给唐陌把棉衣的拉链拉上，“好的，马上下来。”他亲了亲唐陌，“怎么，害怕了？”  
唐陌只是觉得有点羞耻，他害羞地晃了晃腿，脚尖轻轻点着魏晚尧的膝盖，“快点把衣服穿好，我饿了，要下楼吃东西。”  
两个人收拾好后就去楼下客厅吃东西，魏晚尧昨天特地去一家有名的点心铺子买了蛋黄酥和肉松蛋糕，还去超市买了草莓和车厘子，都是唐陌爱吃的东西。唐陌之前在床上被折腾狠了，的确有点饿，魏晚尧不停地投喂，唐陌的两颊鼓鼓的，像只小仓鼠。大人们各自忙各自的，两个人在客厅快乐地吃东西。  
晚上的年夜饭也很丰盛，吃过饭后，大家就坐在沙发上看春晚。魏晚尧搂着唐陌，两个人吐槽着春晚的小品。要九点的时候，唐陌就去洗澡了，过了一会儿，魏晚尧借口说春晚没意思也回了自己房间。  
魏晚尧锁好卧室门，浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，唐陌还在洗澡，听到魏晚尧进来了，唐陌让他进来一起洗。魏晚尧脱了衣服进去，两人站在花洒下，手上挤了沐浴露互相帮对方洗。魏晚尧本来想在浴室直接做，把唐陌按在墙上肏，让他看着镜子一定很刺激。但冬天太冷了，他打消了这个念头，还是去床上做吧。  
洗完之后，魏晚尧给唐陌裹上浴巾，两人出了浴室，唐陌坐到床边，魏晚尧拿了吹风机给他吹头发。吹完之后，魏晚尧就扯下唐陌身上的浴巾，两人赤裸相对。唐陌被魏晚尧面对着压在身下，他紧紧地抱着魏晚尧的脖子，两人激烈地亲吻。魏晚尧跪在唐陌分开的双腿之间，手心挤了润滑剂给他扩张，唐陌发出甜腻的呻吟，两腿缠上魏晚尧精壮的腰身，细长的小腿不断摩擦着对方的腰侧，“哥哥快来肏我，骚穴好痒，想要被插。。。”  
魏晚尧下面硬得发疼，可还是老老实实充分做扩张。后穴很久没被肏，里面又紧又湿，骚得流水，魏晚尧插进两根手指，肠肉紧紧绞着，手指慢慢探索着转动，变换着角度戳，很快就找到了前列腺的位置，按压G点，身下人爽得淫叫连连。  
“叫小声点，骚货真是欠肏，等下肏烂弟弟的骚屁眼。”  
骚穴被手指彻底肏开了，魏晚尧慢慢插进去，唐陌抬着屁股迎上去，好让哥哥快点肏进来，“大鸡巴哥哥快点插进来，肏烂弟弟的骚屁眼。”  
刚开始魏晚尧为了让对方适应，动作比较慢，只插进去三分之二，缓慢插进又缓慢抽出，充分碾压到骚点，唐陌舒服地呻吟，“老公。。。可以了，肏快一点好不好。。。骚穴要吃又大又粗的鸡巴。。。干快一点。。。”  
魏晚尧闻言也不再犹豫，抱着唐陌的腰狠狠肏干，精壮的腰身拼命耸动，紫黑色的大鸡巴整根肏进去，抽出来时又只留一个龟头在里面，时不时带出翻飞的红色媚肉，白色的润滑和肠液糊在穴口和黑色耻毛上，骚穴被干得汁水淋漓。唐陌的小腿缠在男人的腰上，脚趾舒服得蜷曲，白嫩的小屁股被撞得一耸一耸的。魏晚尧许久没有肏到小穴了，肠肉紧紧裹着他的肉棒，舒服得头皮发麻，此刻他只想把身下的人肏死，把骚穴干烂，灌满他的精液。“骚货，干了那么多次，里面还是那么紧，今天就让老公的大鸡巴好好给你松松骚屁眼。”  
在男人疯狂地撞击下，唐陌已经被肏干得神志不清了，“啊。。。好，大鸡巴干烂骚屁眼，老公射给骚货好不好。。。骚穴要吃哥哥的精液。。。喂饱小骚货。。。”  
魏晚尧越干越激动，“好，全部射给骚老婆，老公的精液全部射给你。”  
疯狂肏干了许久，唐陌被生生肏射了，精液射到魏晚尧的腹肌上流淌着。又干了几十下，魏晚尧一记深顶，射到里面，肠壁不断收缩着，一边被肏穴一边被内射，唐陌都快晕过去了，过了许久才回过神来。魏晚尧慢慢抽出来，大股白色的精液像失禁一样从被操的艳红的穴口流出，色情无比。  
这时外面的大人以为这两人已经睡了，也没管他们，大家各回各的房间。唐陌看到身下被弄得一塌糊涂的床单，有些不好意思，“床单被弄成这样怎么办？”  
魏晚尧亲亲他，一本正经地说：“我就说是弟弟尿床了，床单弄脏了。”  
唐陌噘着嘴，挠他痒痒，魏晚尧哈哈大笑，“谁叫我老婆水太多了哈哈哈哈哈。。。。”  
两个人在床上玩闹，唐陌趴在他身上，魏晚尧吸他乳头，又含又咬。唐陌摸着魏晚尧的肉棒，发现又硬了，便就着骑乘的姿势坐下去，淫荡地扭着屁股吞吃哥哥的大鸡巴，玩累了又撒娇让魏晚尧出点力，魏晚尧抬着他的屁股坐起来，用观音坐莲的姿势干他，肏得很深，干了一会儿，魏晚尧又下床站到地板上，把他抱起来操干，唐陌紧紧搂住他的脖子，腿缠着他的腰，魏晚尧体力很好，用这个火车便当的姿势抱肏了十多分钟。最后两人又滚到床上，不知疲倦地疯狂做爱，换了不知多少姿势，唐陌也不知道自己射了多少次了，到最后鸡巴也射不出来了，可后穴还在一次又一次高潮。  
两人搞完都凌晨两点了，魏晚尧把唐陌抱去浴室清理了一番，后穴里全是射进去的精液。唐陌一直叫床，声音都喊哑了，累得一动也不想动。两人相拥倒在床上，魏晚尧亲亲他的额头，“宝宝新年快乐。”  
唐陌也亲亲他的下巴，“哥哥新年快乐。”


End file.
